1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carrying devices and methods for use therewith, and more particularly, to a carrying device for carrying an electronic device and a method for use therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable electronic devices, such as notebook computers and personal digital assistants (FDA), are not only characterized by high portability, but also characterized by high expandability typical of desktop computers to achieve various functions and effects by hardware-based expansion and software-based execution. In this regard, the commonest application is vehicle navigation carried out by a portable electronic device connected externally to a GPS receiving unit and adapted to operating in conjunction with an e-map and navigation software, so as to perform coordinate positioning, carry out navigation, and enable drivers to access nearby-map-related information and plan the best driving route for arriving at a destination as soon as possible. From the perspective of soldiers, police officers, and paramedics, the portable electronic device not only operates in conjunction with the GPS receiving unit to perform positioning and navigation but also gets connected to a command workstation through a wireless transceiver in order to exchange related information at any time and thus allow the command workstation to integrate resources, optimize command and deployment, and send deployment instructions to first-line workers by the portable electronic device.
As far as vehicular portable electronic devices are concerned, when in use on a vehicle, a portable electronic device is not only operable by a passenger but also rechargeable by a vehicular power supply and connectable to another vehicular electronic instrument. For reasons related to the drive and the road, the vehicle jolts and shakes while moving; hence, the portable electronic device has to be positioned on and fixed firmly to a fixing stand to avoid being hit and damaged or prevent disconnection of an interface terminal from failing to connect with another electronic instrument.
In view of the aforesaid problems, the present invention provides a carrying device for carrying an electronic device and a method for use therewith, wherein the carrying device fixes the electronic device firmly in place to prevent disconnection of the electronic device from the carrying device while the vehicle is jolting and shaking or in other situations.